Ultraviolencias
by Skylar Cevering
Summary: Ocho relatos diferentes cuya inspiración fue tomada del álbum "Ultraviolence" de Lana del Rey. Pareja en portada. II: West Coast.
1. Caso de Butters S: Mundo Cruel

**Ultraviolencias.**

**By: **Skylar Cevering.

* * *

**I.**

**_«Cruel World»_**

* * *

—Entonces... ¿Ya todo acabó?— Pregunté extrañamente tranquilo mirándole a los ojos de manera fija.

—Sí.— Me contestó con cierto aire de pena. —He tomado mi decisión y pienso mantenerme firme de ella.— A pesar del tono de aquella voz, su postura me gritaba seguridad, su rostro no reflejaba arrepentimiento alguno.

Fue extraño, sí. Sobre todo el hecho que en toda esa conversación jamás sentí mis ojos humedecerse, nunca sentí la vista nublarse debido a las lágrimas... nada. Por su puesto que no estaba feliz, obviamente no. Después de todo él fue mi pareja sentimental desde hace diez meses.

¿Pero esta no se supone que es la parte en donde caigo de rodillas y ruego con desesperación por revivir la "chispa"?

Seguía allí, en el humilde cuarto de mi ahora exnovio sin mover ni un solo dedo y el otro examinando cada detalle del lugar para evitarse contacto visual conmigo.

—Butters.— Me llamó tomándome del hombro derecho. —¿Estás bien?— Cuestionó con preocupación, ya que no esperó tanto silencio.

Contemple la mano ajena sin nuevamente cruzar palabras hasta por fin salir de mi trance. —Su-supongo.— Le dije. — En serio, no te pre-preocupes... Creo que debo irme.— Tomé mi suéter que había dejado en la cama de este y me retiré de la habitación. Bueno, esa era mi intención, pero luego me llegó la idea de preguntarle una última cosa:

—Kenny...

—¿Si?

—¿Por qué terminaste conmigo?— Intuí sin rodeos. —¿En qué te fallé?, ¿Hice algo que no te gustara?

—¡No, no, no!— Se apresuró a responder. —Tu fuiste genial, de verdad estaba muy feliz contigo. Lo que pasa es que cuando ya no hay amor, lo mejor es finalizar con la relación.

—Entiendo.— Comenté. —Bueno, adiós.

_"Compartí mi cuerpo y mi mente contigo, todo eso se terminó ahora."_

Salí del cuarto para luego atravesar por la sala y despedirme de Karen sin contar todo el suceso anterior. Que después Kenny le diga si le apeteciera, yo ya no tengo nada que ver ni con él ni con su familia.

Di a parar en las despobladas y nevadas calles de South Park y caminé hasta llegar a mi hogar. En todo el trayecto no dejé de pensar en la ruptura, el motivo continuaba sin convencerme mucho, mi actitud seguía extrañándome muchísimo, ¿Es que acaso yo tampoco lo amaba ya? ¿O de la noche a la mañana mi madurez subió súbitamente?

_"Hice lo que tenía que hacer, porque ahora estás muy lejos de mi."_

Entré a la casa, mis padres me esperaban molestos como siempre. Ambos parlotearon el mismo sermón de forma casi uniforme, pero su expresión cambió radicalmente cuando les comenté con sosiego lo que pasó con Kenny. Se miraron el uno al otro. Aprecié el cómo ellos no sabían que hacer o que decirme, es más, me dio hasta un poco de gracia.

—L-Lo sentimos, Butters.— Dijo mamá sin estar muy segura de lo dicho.

—Te apoyamos, hijo.— Declaró papá siguiendo el hilo de su mujer. —Además, ¿Creíste que te permitiríamos pasar toda tu vida con ese tipejo? ¡Claro que no! Queremos lo mejor para ti; una buena estancia económica con una hermosa y cariñosa esposa, no un perverso, peligroso y repugnante "amorío" con alguien quien no tiene ni con qué caer muerto... Y peor aún, ¡Que sea hombre!— Recitó entre risas. —Me alegra que te hayas reestablecido y que ya no seas un marica de mierda.—

Y entonces me encabroné.

—¡Gracias, padre! No tienes IDEA de lo cuánto que me hiciste sentir mejor con tu comentario tan imbécil.— Le alcé la voz con una furia rara vez vista en mí, subí las escaleras profundamente humillado y me dirigí a m cuarto desapareciendo de la vista de mis progenitores.

Escuché un golpe.

—¡Bueno, ¿Pero es que tienes excremento en tu cabeza?!, ¿Sabes que haz dicho la estupidez más grande de tu vida? ¡Qué cosas digo! Si tu vida entera es una estupidez.

Era mi madre la que dijo eso, estoy totalmente seguro. Vaya... se lo tenía muy guardado.

Si no era suficiente, todavía mis padres pelean. Perfecto.

No, pero volviendo al tema, persisto sin encontrarme en un estado de melancolía. Por más vueltas que le doy al asunto las lágrimas no invaden mis ojos.

_"Compartí mi cuerpo y mi vida contigo, eso está más que terminado ahora."_

El otro día iba caminando con mi buen amigo Dougie de dos años menor que yo por los pasillos de la universidad. Llevábamos con nosotros un retraso de cinco minutos por lo que el sitio estaba desolado a excepción de las aulas y teníamos el paso muy apresurado. Menudo camión el que deja de funcionar por más mínimo incidente.

En fin, nuestro salón estaba cruzando la biblioteca, era obligatorio tener que pasar por allí. Maldije a los directores después de lo que vi.

Enorme fue mi sorpresa cuando divisé a nada más ni nada menos que a Kenny y Tammy Warner manoseándose y besándose en una de las secciones de la biblioteca. Me sorprendí demasiado, debo admitirlo, pues nuestro noviazgo había terminado exactamente hace una semana. Llegué a la conclusión que a McCormick le urgía tocar un par de tetas, porque era lo único que el ahora "macho" hacía.

—¡Butters apresúra... wow.— Dougie estaba igual o más atónito que yo.

Volví al planeta tierra, moví mi cabeza de lado a lado dos veces y continué con mi camino. —Ya vámonos.— Le ordené a mi pelirrojo compañero.

Y nunca supe si llegó a vernos o por lo menos a escucharnos.

_"No hay nada más que pueda hacer, eres tan famoso ahora."_

Durante las clases me hallaba más desorientado de lo habitual. Mi cuerpo estaba presente, pero mi mente viajaba en quien sabe qué mundo. El timbre de receso resonó por todo el establecimiento, tan pronto los estudiantes salieron como avalancha humana deseosos de comer en ese mismo instante su almuerzo.

—¡Hey, Butters!— Alguien me nombraba, una voz femenina. —¡Por aquí!— Vi un brazo entre toda la multitud, seguro era quien mencionaba mi nombre.

Efectivamente lo era, se trataba de Bebe Stevens.

—Hola, Bebe.— Le saludé. —¿Ocurre algo?

—Verás, en la noche habrá una fiesta en la casa de Token Williams, ¿Si lo ubicas, no? Bueno, el problema es que necesitamos más personal y me preguntaba si podrías ayudarnos con eso de las bebidas, ¿Qué dices?

—Sería un placer. Acepto.— Contesté.

Necesitaba distraerme.

La rubia dio un pequeño salto de alegría. —¡Genial! Gracias, Butters. Eres un amor de persona, te esperamos a las nueve.

Luego de aquella _plática express _fui a la cafetería y tomé algo de jugo. Pasé por la mesa de Stan, Kyle y Cartman... faltaba él.

_"Porque eres joven, eres salvaje, eres libre. Estás bailando en círculos a mí alrededor, estás más loco que la mierda, estás loco por mí"_

Maldito sea el mundo, malditas sean las coincidencias que residen en el. Vaya mundo tan cruel.

Si mi "sufragio" no estaba completo, que mejor que atender a Kenny y a su novia en la barra de bebidas de la tremenda fiesta. Bravo, olé, viva.

¿Cómo decirlo? No es que sufra en sí por el hecho de no ser su pareja, sufro por la gran incomodidad.

No dejaba de mirarme, no sabría decir exactamente qué expresión tenía; si era diversión, molestia, lujuria... No tenía idea.

_"Tengo tu biblia, tengo tu arma. Te gustaría festejar y divertirte, me gustan mis caramelos y tu mujer. Finalmente soy feliz ahora que te fuiste."_

Para romper la tensión, Tammy empezaba a contagiar su buena vibra con nosotros, haciéndonos sentir más relajados. Y así fue que entre broma y broma fuimos ingiriendo cada vez más y más alcohol hasta quedar irreconocibles.

Kenny, con lo loco que se convierte después de la ingesta de numerosos tragos de Whisky, fue a la pista de baile tambaleándose en el proceso y dejándome solo con alguien más. Cabe decir que la vista la tenía gravemente sofocada, lo único que distinguía eran colores y muy a duras penas.

Reía. Reía sin saber por qué, también reconocía el sonido de otra risa acompañándome.

_"Todos saben que soy un desastre, estoy loco. Pon un poco de whisky en ti, vuélvete un suburbano y enloquece."_

Alguien se acercaba a mi rostro lentamente, sus facciones me eran invisibles. Lo único que lograba "observar" era una larga cabellera castaña y algo rojo, supongo que era un vestido. Quien fuera que sea me besó, unió sus labios con los míos en un movimiento lento pero gozante.

Jadeé en pleno beso, fueron meses en los que nunca había disfrutado tanto algo como eso.

Comenzó a acariciar mi cabello mientras continuaba repartiendo pequeños besos, alejé a esa persona por un segundo y si mi tacto no falló, abrí la puertecilla que daba paso al interior de la barra. —Pásate.— Le dije a la persona que seguía sin poder reconocer.

Sentí un peso en mis piernas, era ese ser que se sentó sobre mí y continuamos con nuestro labor. La música en un volumen probablemente peligroso para los oídos y los olores mezclados eran una perfecta ambientación. Ya sin dudar si esto era correcto o no, inicié con la serie de caricias en todo su cuerpo ¿Entonces así se sentía Kenny al tocarme? Porque es jodidamente genial. Metí mi mano debajo de lo que según yo se trataba del vestido sintiendo la tersa piel de mi compañera.

Sé que también le gustaba, nunca dio marcha atrás.

Ansiaba con besar esa boca de nuevo, esta vez con más profundidad con el fin de explorar más su cavidad y parecía que la otra estaba de acuerdo. Acortamos distancias para volver a sentir aquella pasión hasta que…

—Te amo, Kenny— Susurró.

Abrí mis ojos como platos. Si bien no podía ver mucho, escuché y deduje perfectamente a la chica... ¡Era Tammy!

Me estaba besando con Tammy y creo que ella tampoco estaba en todos sus sentidos.

¡Vaya mierda!

_"Tengo tu biblia y tu arma. Amas festejar y divertirte, yo amo a tu mujer y a toda tu heroína. Soy tan feliz ahora que te fuiste."_

Posteriormente sentí punzadas en todo mi cuerpo, después me encontraba tirado en el suelo escuchando barullos provenientes de la multitud. Seguía sin poder ver, todo lo contemplaba borroso, sólo movía mis ojos de un lado a otro para darme una idea de lo que estaba pasando pero nada, lo único que recibía a cambio eran más golpes y una que otra patada, todas en el estómago.

Como por arte de magia mi vista fue recuperándose en segundos. Estaba rodeado de personas que no quitaban su mirada de mi, unas estaban riendo, otros estaban horrorizados. Y cuando miré al frente me encontré con el semblante de furia pura de Kenny.

¿De Kenny?

Sus ojos reflejaban odio y decepción. No era para menos...

—¡TE VOY A MATAR, HIJO DE PUTA!

Y entonces mis alrededores se tornaron obscuros perdiéndome de todo lo que a continuación sucedería.

_"Compartí mi cuerpo y mi mente contigo, todo eso se terminó ahora. Hice lo que tenía que hacer, pude ver que te vas ahora."_

Han pasado dos semanas, finalmente regresé a tomar mis cursos en la universidad. Me avergüenzo de mi mismo por lo acontecido en aquel festivo, no tengo deseos de informarme acerca de la relación de ellos dos después de esto. El grupo de Stan me mira con odio, las chicas con asco. En realidad media comunidad estudiantil no me ve de la misma manera, el chisme corrió como pólvora.

No sé donde está Kenny, no sé donde está Tammy. Y ni quiero saberlo.

Al carajo este mundo cruel y sus "coincidencias".

**Fin del capítulo "Mundo cruel."**

**Siguiente capítulo: Costa Oeste.**

* * *

**Si gustan dejarme review, será muy bien recibido.**

**¡Saludos!**


	2. Caso de Stan M: Costa Oeste

**Letra en cursiva: Flashback.**

* * *

**Ultraviolencias.**

**By: **Skylar Cevering.

* * *

**II.**

_**«West Coast»**_

* * *

De los amoríos que gozó aquel joven llamado Stanley Marsh en su corto plazo de "vida", dos de ellos llegó a compararlos como si se trataran de dos costas; la este y la oeste, ambas tan iguales y al mismo tiempo tan diferentes. Tenían lo suyo, lo reconocía. Disfrutó del amor que esas personas le brindaron de manera sumamente distinta.

Una de esas personas, o como Stan le nombraba, la Costa Este se trataba de la dama juvenil Wendy Testaburger. Una chica de melena larga, negra y lacia, piel tersa y de ojos grandes con un tono azul turquesa. Su familia era dueña de cantidades bíblicas de dinero, cosa que la hacía aún más atractiva conforme la mentalidad de la sociedad en la década de los sesenta.

A pesar de tener una excelente posición económica, Wendy fue una mujer de alta educación y humildad; extremas debían ser las situaciones en donde mirara a cualquier individuo de mala forma. Eso sí, ella era una persona con buenos valores, de gran amabilidad. Sin embargo, detectaba con facilidad a las multitudes que deseaban aprovecharse de tal beneficio.

Cabe decir que fue víctima de aparecer en un 90% de los sueños de Marsh cuando este sólo tenía diez años, por lo que podría decirse que la consideró como un amor platónico desde la edad temprana.

Para los padres del muchacho, fue una maravilla cuando se enteraron de los gustos de su hijo, pues vaya elección tan más acertada; era hermosa, rica y con clase. No tardaron a presionarle exigiendo se casara con ella lo más pronto posible, sobre todo Randy; le "animaba" a pedirle mano día tras día.

Y hasta que dio su primer beso con Testaburger, se percató que solamente fue un capricho, la verdad no le quería.

Entonces apareció la Costa Oeste, una costa con estructuras peligrosas pero con un aura tan misteriosa que le resultaba atrayente para Stan, puesto que deseaba explorarlo con profundidad. Esa costa fue Craig Tucker; un tipo de unos cinco años mayor que él, con las mismas características físicas de Wendy a excepción de sus ojos cuyo color se identificaba como un azul "muerto" y las riquezas; Craig se mantenía con sus sueldos, pero no eran tan inmensos como los de la chica. El amor de Craig fue tan opuesto al amor de Wendy, este era más frío, sólido. Pero Stan tenía por hecho que al que amaba era a él... lamentablemente existía un pequeño detalle.

Craig Tucker era medio hermano de Stan Marsh.

Por lo tanto, sus aventuras pasaban desapercibidas por Randy y Sharon debido a las exigentes reglas que ambos proclamaron para evitar ser descubiertos y juzgados.

_._

_—Craig... ¿Es que acaso me odias?— Preguntó el menor con cierta indignación. —Me has tratado con tanta indiferencia desde que nos conocimos. Mira... sé que mi padre es un imbécil por meterse con tanta mujer, ¡Pero es que yo no tengo la culpa!, ¿Por qué yo tengo que pagar por ello?_

_El de chullo azul rey desnudó a Stan con la mirada para volver a dar otra calada a su cigarrillo. Se encontraban en el cuarto de este último a la una de la mañana, toda la casa se hallaba en silencio a excepción de esa zona._

_—¿Y es que tu no entiendes?— Respondió. —Me das igual. Mi carácter es así por naturaleza, ¿Por qué he de tomarte tanta importancia por tantos años? No me importas, no me importa lo que hagas tú y tu padre. Me das igual y nada más. _

_Honestamente el de menor estatura hubiera preferido otra respuesta._

_—Qué directo..._

_—Gracias. _

_._

El caso de Craig era algo complicado; El mayor de los Marsh tuvo su "que ver" con la Sra. Tucker estando casada con Thomas, cuando este se enteró de la infidelidad la abandonó en pleno embarazo. A pocas semanas de que el chico de cabellos azabaches naciera, la rubia lo entregó a su padre biológico Randy y a su, en ese entonces, novia Sharon. Posteriormente la Sra. Tucker huyó de California, residencia actual de la mezclada familia, con el propósito de comenzar su vida desde cero.

_._

_Después de la rápida discusión, ambos chicos no se dejaban de observar sin pronunciar palabras. El momento resultó muy tenso, más para Stan._

_—Ah... buenas noches.— Dijo Stan para romper la incomodidad, cosa imposible._

_—¿Ya te vas?— Curioseó el joven del cigarrillo._

_—Supongo, no tengo que hacer nada aquí ya._

_—¿No gustas quedarte por un rato?— Marsh arqueó una ceja ante el repentino cambio de humor. —Digo, para recompensar todos estos años, conocernos mejor y no sé... tratarte más como un hermano.— Propuso Craig al tiempo que apagaba y pisaba su cigarrillo._

_—Me parece bien— Contestó._

_Pasaron segundos, luego minutos y ulteriormente horas; fácil eran alrededor de las cuatro de la mañana y los chicos continuaban con la misma energía, contándose sus respectivos gustos, defectos, hobbies y demás cosas irrelevantes._

_Los dos estaban en la cama de Tucker sentados uno frente al otro con la piernas cruzadas, la imagen era tan tierna que se podía imaginar como si estos fueran dos niños pequeños planeando una travesía._

_De repente, sin saber cómo o porqué, Craig se acercó tanto al rostro de Stan que le otorgó un beso casto en los labios por impulso puro:_

_—¡¿Qué te pasa!?— Exclamó el menor con furia._

_Y entones Craig reaccionó, abrió los ojos como platos y se quitó el chullo._

_—Yo... no lo sé— Contestó con preocupación._

_—Nada de esto tiene que salir a la luz— Advirtió Stan. —¡Ni se te ocurra decirle esto a nuestros padres!_

_—¿Y por qué coño lo haría?_

_Stanley oteó a sus alrededores —¿Venganza?_

_Volvió el ambiente silencioso._

_—...Oye, ¿Te confieso algo?— Propuso Tucker._

_—¿Qué?_

_—Me gustó el beso. Me gustaría otro._

_Lo último dicho fue como una punzada en el estómago para el chico del gorro con pompón rojo. Avizoró la puerta para luego observar a Craig, el se encontraba en el mismo estado de neutralidad. _

_—Supongo que no estaría mal...— Comentó —Digo, ya hicimos el "pecado"._

_Apreciaron sus ojos sin cruzar palabras nuevamente, cuando ambos contemplaron la firmeza ante la decisión, rompieron barreras y se lanzaron uniendo sus bocas en un movimiento más apasionado._

_._

Viernes por la noche. Como era costumbre, la familia Marsh y la familia Testaburger se reunieron en la prestigiosa casa de los últimos mencionados en una cena formal. Lo que tenía de especial esta última festividad a comparación de las otras era cierta conmemoración que se llevaría a cabo en las primeras horas de la madrugada.

—Y bueno, hablando de matrimonios, que mejor que Stan nos cuente el cómo y con quién sería su boda ideal.— Dijo Randy cambiando al tema viendo a Stan de forma "algo sospechosa", según Wendy.

El susodicho miró con intranquilidad a su medio hermano, este lo fisgó molesto. Tragó saliva.

—B-bien...— Comenzó —La boda no me importa el cómo festejarla en sí, pero si me importa el con quién, y creo conocer a la indicada.— Mintió.

—¿De verdad?— Preguntó la Sra. Testaburger —Cuéntenos, joven Marsh, ¿Quién es la damisela afortunada?

Divisó a Craig, Randy y Sharon para luego pasar la mirada con Wendy. Los pelinegros más jóvenes esperaban la respuesta con ansias, por supuesto que el chico tenía ansias de las malas y la chica de las buenas.

—Es Wendy.— Declaró nervioso.

Se escuchó un "¿Eh?" general, lo que más deseaba Marsh era ser tragado por la tierra en ese mismo instante. Se levantó de su asiento, caminó hasta llegar a la mujer de altos recursos y se arrodilló.

—Escucha, Wendy; he sentido admiración, gusto y amor hacia ti desde que tengo memoria... Y como eres un ser tan maravilloso, me atrevo a decirte antes de que cualquier otro caballero lo haga... ¿Te casarías conmigo?— Le propuso con un claro fingimiento de emociones.

Wendy no pudo ocultar su gran asombro y alegría.

—¡Claro que sí, Stan!— Respondió besándolo en la mejilla. Después el hombre sacó de su bolsillo el tan esperado anillo y lo colocó en el dedo anular de la mano izquierda de su ahora prometida con cuidado. La sorpresa era grata en los padres de esta, pero de que estaban muy felices por ella no cabía duda. Entre futuros suegros se felicitaron las familias amigas.

—Hermano, me alegro mucho por ti— Habló Craig Tucker espontáneamente. —Si me lo permiten, estaré en el balcón por un rato— Se retiró del comedor.

—Creo que también iré yo— Dijo Stan separándose de Wendy —Necesito un respiro por tanta emoción— Volvió a mentir. Para su suerte ninguno de los presentes detectó el tono sarcástico.

Una vez fuera descubrió a Craig fumando uno de sus cigarrillos Parliament recargado en el balcón; el sonido de las olas de mar estrellándose las unas con las otras relajaban a todo oyente y la helada pero agradable brisa golpeaban con suavidad a los rostros. El comprometido se acercó a Tucker y lo abrazó por detrás.

—Te conviene alejarte, pueden vernos.— Recitó el fumador.

—Perdóname.— Soltó el otro sin rodeos.

—Tu caso es comprensible— Opinó —Es decir, ¿Quién aceptaría una relación entre dos hombres, añadiendo que son medio hermanos, en lugar de un hombre con una mujer que aparte de ser atractiva es millonaria? Es como "Dios lo manda"— Parloteó enfatizando las tres palabras finales.

—No quiero hacerlo, Craig— Protestó Stan. —No quiero herirla, ¿Sabes? Mis papás lo único que quieren es su dinero.

—Mira, ya lo hiciste. Peor te verás diciéndole esto a Wendy ahora.

—Lo sé... ¿Puedo besarte antes de prohibírmelo?

—Debiste prohibírtelo desde un principio.

—Estoy consciente de ello, pero no lo logré y ahora lo necesito— Posteriormente jaló el cuello de la blanca camisa de Craig atrayéndolo al cuerpo del menor para concluir con el beso definitivo.

...

15 de Agosto del año 1967. El día de la boda finalmente había llegado, era una pena que tal festividad no se desarrollara como Stan lo deseó; sencilla. Pero es que eso era lo menos probable sabiendo que la chica era hija de políticos importantes. Toda clase de gente hacía acto de presencia en la catedral, desde amigos y familiares hasta uno que otro reportero e integrantes de la prensa.

.

_—Entonces mañana te casas— Le recordó el mayor sentado en una enorme roca situada en la playa de Los Ángeles._

_—Sí...— Contestó estando sentado a su lado._

_._

Marsh miraba a los invitados, estos parecían devolverle el gesto de manera asesina. El chico se tenía algo planeado en sus manos, se le notaba en sus facciones, pero nadie intuía de qué se trataba.

.

_—Te amo— Confesó Craig._

_—¿Qué?_

_—¿No escuchas o qué? Dije que te amo— Repitió el hombre burlonamente —De hecho quería decírtelo desde aquella vez en la que duramos horas platicando en mi cama, pero no me atreví._

.

La familia de Stan también estaba allí, incluyendo al del chullo. No dejaban de "escanearse" entre los dos.

Y la campana indicó la llegada de la novia.

.

_—Haré algo por lo que me arrepentiré tiempo después._

_—¿Se puede saber?_

_—N-no. Quisiera guardármelo hasta ese día._

_._

La ceremonia se dio con sublime normalidad. Wendy continuaba sonriente mientras Stan no dejaba de sudar por los nervios. Luego los padrinos, quienes eran Kyle Broflovski y Bebe Stevens, los respectivos mejores amigos de la pareja, se dirigieron a entregarles los anillos del matrimonio.

Nada faltaba ya. Sólo la típica pregunta y estos ya estaban casados por la iglesia.

—¿Me permitiría dar un comunicado, por favor?— Preguntó el pelinegro al padre.

—¿Está seguro que lo quiera dar ahora?— Replicó este.

—Totalmente.

La mayor autoridad del lugar asintió, Stan soltó sus manos de Wendy extrañándola y se posicionó en el centro del sagrado templo:

—Yo... yo soy un pecador— Tanto el padre cómo el público lo vieron confundidos. —Uno muy repugnante y sucio... tanto que si lo confieso aquí y ahora lo más posible sea que quieran matarme y no los juzgo, hasta yo lo haría. No quiero casarme con esta hermosa mujer por el simple hecho de no querer contaminarla, porque yo soy un asco de persona. Estoy enamorado de mi propio hermano... sé que este tabú es algo sumamente delicado, lo sé. No quería caer en eso, pero no puedo. Lo amo, lo amo mucho. Perdóname, Wendy... perdóname, Craig— Salió como alma que lleva el diablo de la catedral, siendo víctima de miradas de decepción, odio y pasmo.

Sharon y Randy estaban furiosos, el padre anonado, el Sr. y Sra. Testaburger decepcionados y finalmente Wendy estática, sin movimiento, en profundo shock.

Ahora la vista de la multitud se posó en Craig, el mencionado seguía sin la capacidad de entender todo lo que escuchó. Cuando volvió al mundo huyó del lugar buscando a Stan.

Por otro lado, el pelinegro corría sin rumbo, no deseaba regresar y cumpliría con su deseo. Su pecho subía y bajaba debido al proceso de inhalación y exhalación desesperado por conseguir algo de oxígeno en sus pulmones.

Quería huir, debía huir.

Llegó a parar en una avenida. Los automóviles se desplazaban con rapidez. Se aseguró de que el paso no fuera tan peligroso y cruzó la primera mitad sin problema, pero fue hasta la segunda mitad en la que...

—¡STAN!— Escuchó un llamado. Detuvo su caminar y giró para comprobar su acierto del quién lo nombraba. Y sí, efectivamente era él, Tucker.

Craig cruzó con cuidado una gran parte de la avenida, el más bajo persistía sin movimiento.

Fue hasta unos segundos después que un auto desprevenido, sin saber que ocurría, arroyó a Stanley con brutalidad arrojándolo a miles de centímetros de distancia.

Craig especuló los lamentables resultados horrorizado.

...

Stan Marsh quedó en un estado de coma, el golpe crítico del accidente fue en el cráneo perdiendo todo tipo de conocimiento. Sharon Marsh venía todos los días a visitarlo al hospital sin ninguna falta, Randy Marsh no quería saber nada al respecto por lo que marcó su línea de separación con todos sus vínculos afectivos y entró en una grave depresión. Wendy y su familia se mudaron a Nueva York dando una melancólica despedida antes del vuelo. Y Craig Tucker no volvió a ver a su "querido hermano" salvo unas dos o tres veces durante los tres años en los que el joven de veintitrés estuvo inconsciente.

—Desconéctenlo— Ordenó Sharon con largas y amargas lágrimas marcadas en el rostro.

Los doctores y enfermeras obedecieron. Desconectaron todos los aparatos que mantenían a Stan con "algo" de vida. Su escasa luz se apagó, las pocas fuerzas desaparecieron, su tenacidad se fue desvaneciendo... estaba descansando, estaba falleciendo.

Contó con sus amores, disfrutó de mucha compañía. Gozó de aquella armonía en la Costa Oeste.

**Fin del capítulo "Costa Oeste."**

**Siguiente capítulo: Dinero, poder y gloria.**

* * *

**Madre mía, ¡Demasiado drama amoroso! Ojalá que el otro no lo escriba TAN así xD**

**Como se dieron cuenta, los one-shots no tienen finales felices, o no es su mayoría. Lo siento, olvidé advertirles en el primer capítulo, pero estaba tan apurada porque me encontraba en situaciones de mudanza. A pesar de todo, finalmente hemos terminado. Así que no sé, me pondré a leer.**

**Sé que esto de los reviews no es mi prioridad, sin embargo me gusta saber lo que opinan terceros de mis fics, así que un comentario no le cae mal a nadie.**

**¡Nos leemos en otro capítulo y saludos!**


End file.
